1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone generating apparatus and, more particularly, to a musical tone generating apparatus of a type such as a sine wave synthesizing type for synthesizing a musical tone signal, by combining envelope-controlled component wave signals of plurality of orders from a component wave generating means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known conventional musical tone generating apparatus, envelopes respectively corresponding to a plurality of sine waves as frequency components of the musical tone are independently controlled to change tone colors as a function of time.
A musical tone generating apparatus of this type is described in e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,285.
In a conventional musical tone generating apparatus of this type, if a user can arbitrarily manipulate envelopes of sine waves, musical performance effects can be naturally improved.
However, with the above apparatus, the user must spend long time setting envelopes in proportion to an increase in envelope flexibility or versatility. Overloading on the user can be easily expected.